


Miracle Moment

by gotthebiggayquelquefois



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: 2x05, F/M, Fluffy, Jerin - Freeform, my two bi disasters, they're just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthebiggayquelquefois/pseuds/gotthebiggayquelquefois
Summary: James arrives to pick Erin up from the prom ten minuses later.





	Miracle Moment

Erin looked at the clock. John Paul was supposed to be there an hour and a half earlier. She looked down. "He's not coming," she said. "Ach love," Mary said, trying to make her daughter feel better.

"I'm going to go get changed."

"Maybe you should just give it a few more minutes love."

"I want to get out of this thing."

 

Erin stumbled away from the kitchen table where she'd been sat holding back tears. She walked past the door and hoped to see John Paul standing there. She hoped he'd ring the doorbell as she walked up the stairs.

 

She was wishing for a miracle moment. She always thought that you must get one in your lifetime. Just for a second, everything goes right for you. It hadn't happens yet.

 

Erin walked into her bedroom and slowly peeled her blue dress off. She wanted to rip it and scream and burn it, but Michelle'd kill her if she did. She hung it up in her wardrobe next to her Easter dress. She wish she'd worn that while she waited for hours. It would have been more comfortable at least.

 

She kicked off her stupid glittery high heels. She ripped the bobby pins from her hair and the stupid 1950s hairstyle fell out. She grabbed a makeup wipe, and scrubbed the lipstick and mascara and blush from her face.

 

She pulled on baggy pyjama bottoms, a stripy t-shirt she found on her bed and her flannel shirt. She messily tied her hair back into a plait.

 

She tried to sit on her bed but all she could do is roll around. She could always see the blue dress out the corner of her eye. She couldn't go downstairs and have her mum and dad and Aunt Sarah stare at her sympathetically anymore. So she resorted to what she used to do when she was upset.

 

She sat on the stairs, and pulled fluffy socks that had bears on. She put her head on the bannister and just cried. It didn't make her feel any better or any worse, but she carried on, silently of course. One thing she learnt living in Derry was always to cry quietly.

 

There was suddenly a ring at the door. Through the blurred grass she could see a boy in a suit. "Shit," Erin whispered, looking at her pyjamas and thinking of her pasty skin and puffy eyes. The doorbell rang again, and Erin continued to curse under her breath, stood there unsure what to do.

 

Mary walked into the hall. "Erin, love, open the door," she said.

"No! John Paul will see me and I look-"

"Just open it."

 

And just like that Mary went back into the kitchen as shut the door. So confused by what had just happened, Erin slowly walked to the door. She wiped her tears away, and opened the door.

 

But it wasn't John Paul. It was James wearing his stupid creep convention costume, smiling. As soon as he saw her puffy eyes, his expression changed. "Your mum called me. Are you okay?"

 

Erin was surprised and sad that John Paul wasn't here and happy that James was and all she could do is cry. She sat back down on the stairs, and put her head in her hands. "Erin..." said James sitting down next to her, " It's going to be okay."

 

Tentatively, he put his arm around her, and she melted into it. She cried a little bit more, but then wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry. Oh Christ, I look stupid. I hate these stupid socks."

 

"I like them. I used ton have ones like them."

 

"My hairs a mess and this t-shirt has some of Michelle's boke on it." Erin covered her head with her hands, and started to pace up and down. "What happened to your creep convention?" Erin asked, still pacing.

 

"It's not a creep convention!" James said defensively, but smiling, "But it's not important."

 

Erin grinned while she was looking away from James. He came for her, even when he was supposed to be at his creep convention which he'd been banging on about for weeks. Oh god, she'd made him miss his creep convention.

 

"I'm sorry, you came here from your cre- doctor who night and here I am looking like this, and then I just start crying on ya, and then I'm not even dressed and-" Erin started, before James took her hand to get her to stop pacing.

 

Erin didn't know why James was holding her hand, but she liked it. What? She liked James, James the English prick, holding her hand? Oh.

 

"You look beautiful," James said quietly, looking at his feet a little, in case she thought he was being weird. If you'd told Erin this was going to happen, she probably would have laughed and made a joke about being sick. That's not what she thought now though.

 

She was stood in her hall crying, wearing bear socks and a top with sick on it, and mascara was making her eyes look like pandas. And James thought she look beautiful. No one had never said she looked beautiful before. Not beautiful. People in Derry didn't say that. When she was 13, a boy had told her she looked hot, but it was a joke. Her parents had told she looked nice, but she didn't really count either of those. Stood in her hall holding the hand of a boy who thought she looked beautiful, Erin realised she had had her miracle moment.

 

James let go of her hand. "Do you still want to go?" he asked, hoping she'd forget the last thing she said. Erin nodded, slowly, and said "Yes... just give me one minute." She ran up the stairs and James smiled the biggest smile he ever had, because he was going to the prom with Erin Quinn.

 

 

James started pacing up and down, waitikng for Erin. He'd never been this nervous.Well. Apart from all the times he'd been around her. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Erin was wearing the Easter dress she had vehemently rejected the day before, and her hair was tied half up half down with a scrunchie. All James could really do was stare with his mouth slightly open.

 

She reached the bottom of the stairs and it took James a lot not to kiss her. "Shall we go?"

"Wait. Did you really mean it?"

"When you said I look... beautiful."

"Yeah... you always look beautiful."

Erin paused, and quickly said "You too," before walking out the door, leaving James grinning in the hallway.

 

Erin Quinn had spent 17 years waiting for her miracle moment, and in the last five minutes with James, she'd had two.


End file.
